onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Арка Дзо
Арка Дзо — двадцать восьмая сюжетная арка и третья в Саге Пиратского Альянса, следующая за Аркой Дресс Розы. После победы над Дофламинго, Соломенные Шляпы, Трафальгар Ло, Кинемон и Кандзюро отправились на Дзо чтобы воссоединиться с Санджи и остальными. Дзо — третий каноничный остров, встреченный Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы в Новом Мире. Содержание Рискованное путешествие к Дзо Пока Гоинг Луффи-сэмпай держал курс на Дзо, Мугивары выяснили, что у Клуба Барто нет навигатора, поэтому их путешествие сквозь начинающийся шторм должно было стать рискованным. В штабе Дозора Кидзару поступает сообщение, что Ситибукай Эдвард Уибл поймал и вырезал пиратов А.О, делая их шестнадцатым экипажом бывших соратников Белоуса, который он уничтожил. Между тем, его мать Баккин, самопровозглашенная любовница Ньюгейта, пытается уговорить сына убить всех бывших подчиненных Белоуса, так как только биологический сын может претендовать на сокровища легендарного пирата. После новостей о поражении Дофламинго "семья" Белоуса, а точнее, Баккин, решает пойти за Луффи, чтобы получить информацию о Марко Фениксе, следующей цели Ситибукая. Спустя неделю корабль Бартоломео приближается к Дзо, который, ко всеобщему изумлению, оказывается гигантским слоном, рассекающим океанский воды. Этому слону около тысячи лет. Кандзюро рассказывает о племени минков - загадочном народе, живущем в изоляции и, по слухам, ненавидящем людей. Корабль пришвартовывается к ноге животного, там же обнаруживается Таузенд Санни, чему невроятно радуются фанаты Мугивар. Клуб Барто прощается со своими кумирами, Кандзюро рисует дракона, Рюноске, чтобы тот доставил их наверх. На базе Революционной Армии в Балтиго, Драгон получил несколько сообщений о победах Революционной армии, последовавших за ними хаосе, когда Дофламинго пал. Коала сообщила, что в оружии, производившееся на Дресс Роуз обнаружен редкий металл, известный как Ликер железной руды, и Драгон приказал ей созвать всех лидеров Революционной армии. Тем временем, Лаффит связался с Джизуссом Берджесом, который обнаружил базу Революционной Армии. On Karai Bari Island, the pirate dispatch organization Buggy's Delivery celebrated their increase in business due to Doflamingo's downfall. However, Buggy received word that Hajrudin and the other four giants working for them had quit. Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates continued the ride up the elephant's leg, and Luffy asked Kin'emon and Kanjuro why they wanted to go to Zou. They revealed that they were looking for their lost comrade, Raizo the ninja. Suddenly, Robin realized that something was flying towards Luffy. The thing turned out to be a monkey, and everyone managed to get out of its way, except Kin'emon and Kanjuro. The samurai were fooling around, and got knocked off the dragon's back onto the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats panicked, but Kin'emon assured them they were all right and told them to keep going as they would catch up later. The crew contemplated turning around to save the two, but decided to go on without them. Загадочное Племя Минков They eventually reached the top of the elephant's back and Ryunosuke became a drawing again. The Straw Hats and Law began exploring the island and Luffy separated from the group in search of their remaining crewmates. While exploring Zou, the Straw Hats and Law came across a place called Mokomo Dukedom, which appeared to be in ruins. As they explored, wondering what went through the city, a mink named Carrot spied on them and was shocked that they got inside. The Straw Hats heard her rustling around, and Carrot rushed at them, clashing with Zoro. However, a canine mink came and told Carrot to stop, as they had to deal with the intruders in the Whale Forest. Usopp then noticed with a shock that the mink was wearing Nami's clothes. Carrot leaped high into the air to find the intruder, and she and the canine mink prepared to head to the Whale Forest. The canine mink told the Straw Hats where they could go to find the corpses of their crewmates, causing them to panic. As they rode, the canine mink revealed to Carrot that she believes that Luffy was the invader, and that they would show him no mercy despite him being the Straw Hats' Captain. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats and Law calmed down and decided to go to the city and find Law's crew. Law revealed that his navigator Bepo is a mink, although he had left Zou long ago and had no memories of it. Meanwhile, Luffy was in the midst of a confrontation with two mink Guardians, Roddy and Blackback. The Heart Pirates were also present and attempted to convince the guardians that Luffy was a friend, to no avail. However, the canine mink and Carrot came and pacified the guardians before telling the other Guardians surrounding Luffy in the shadows to leave. The canine mink introduced herself as Wanda and told Luffy that they did not want to fight him. As the Straw Hats explored the ruined city, they saw signs of a recent attack, and Wanda revealed to Luffy when they reached the outskirts that Jack had laid waste to the city over the past couple of weeks. Wanda then offered to take Luffy to see his friends, which he was excited about. The Eruption Rain began as the elephant, named Zunisha, raised its trunk and spouted water onto the island on its back. This caused the streets of Kurau City to become flooded, forcing the Straw Hats to climb up to higher ground. As Wany swam through the flood, Wanda explained to Luffy how Zunisha cleans itself twice a day with the Eruption Rain and how they benefited from it. Bepo was separated from the three and told Luffy to tell Law where he and the others were. Wanda then saw the crosses in the town and remembered how Jack tortured someone on it during his invasion, as he was looking for someone. Luffy asked who ruined the town, and Wanda told him that it was Jack. However, she also revealed that his obituary came out after launching a failed attack on the Marine escort carrying Doflamingo. However, there was no body found, and Wanda believed that he may still be alive. Usopp then spotted Luffy and the minks, and Law teleported the Straw Hats to them. Usopp confronted Wanda and Carrot and demanded that they hand over Luffy, and an exasperated Wanda explained that they meant no harm. The pirates and minks then reached the Right Belly Fortress, and the guards were shocked to hear that they were the Straw Hat Pirates. Inside, Chopper woke up Nami, telling her their crewmates had arrived. The Straw Hats were surprised to receive a warm welcome from the minks, who do not really hate humans as was commonly believed. Nami and Chopper then embraced their crewmates, but a tearful Nami had a message about Sanji. Afterwards, the Straw Hats and the Mink Tribe had a feast, and Brook reunited with his crewmates, revealing Momonosuke was also in the fortress. The Straw Hats also found out that the "crewmate body" Wanda was referring to was just a nickname for Brook. When Luffy mentioned Kin'emon, however, Brook warned him to not mention samurai around the minks. Nami asked her crewmates what they should do about Sanji, but they remind her Sanji left a letter and that they still have no idea what has gone on. Nami then decides to tell the story to them. As the Thousand Sunny was escaping from the Big Mom Pirates' singing ship, which carried Tamago, Pekoms, and Capone Bege, the crew debated on how to escape or counterattack. They then fired cannonballs, which Brook froze, and Sanji used a Diable Jambe kick to send them toward the ship, causing a large explosion. In the midst of this, Nami created a raincloud to fog the area making it impossible for the Big Mom Pirates to spot them, this action allowed the thousand sunny to escape their pursuers. Nami revealed they reached Zou a day later which caused Luffy and the others react in awe at this story. Wanda then informed the Straw Hats that the invasion had already happened before they arrived, although Nami's group saved the minks from certain annihilation. A mink then popped in and announced that the prince had awoken, causing all the minks to cheer. Chopper, Miyagi, and Tristan then went to attend to him, as the announcing mink revealed to Wanda that the prince, Ину-Араси, wanted to meet his benefactors the Straw Hats. When Luffy asked who he was, Wanda revealed that he was one of the kings of Mokomo Dukedom alongside Нэко-Мамуси. Ину-Араси had fallen into a coma since the city was destroyed. Семнадцать дней назад: Вторжение Джека Тем временем Ло воссоединяется со своей командой. Ванда рассказывает историю вторжения Джека, пока ведет Мугивар к Ину-Араси. Она вспоминает, что минки подумали, будто звонит Колокол Приветствия, но на самом деле это был Колокол Тревоги. Зунеша трубил, когда гигантский мамонт ступил на землю Мокомо. приказывая жителям выдать Райдзо. Минки поняли, что им угрожабт Пираты Звери, возглавляемые правой рукой Кайдо - пиратом Джеком Засухой. Последний еще раз сказал выдать ниндзя, но жители отказались, мотивируя это тем, что никакого Райдзо на острове нет и никогда не было. Тогда разъяренный мамонт уничтожает часть города, но неожиданно встречает отпор со стороны минков. Ему приходится пустить в бой самых сильных своих людей. В настоящее время Ванда и Мугивары прибывают к Ину-Араси, где встречают теплый прием от правителя и его охранника Сисилиана. Во время разговора с герцогом, Чоппер открывает Луффи, что Джек использовал ядовитое газовое оружие Цезаря, чтобы уничтожить Герцогство Мокомо. Правитель только успевает заметить шляпу Луффи и припомнить встречу с Шанкосм, как засыпает из-за приближения ночи. Ванда объясняет, что двое правителей острова: Ину-Араси и Нэко-Мамуси когда-то были неразлучными друзьями, но теперь они непримиримые враги. Напряжение между ними росло до того момента, когда они разделили свои обязанности; Ину-Араси правил в течение дня от 6:00 утра до 6:00 вечера, пока Нэко-Мамуси верховодил от 6:00 вечера до 6:00 утра. Даже подчиненные Короля Восхода засыпают в 6:00, когда Король Заката начинает княжение. 17 дней назад Ину-Араси и мушкетерский отряд прибыл, чтобы остановить Джека и его людей. Ину-Араси сначала опустил меч, умоляя прекратить разрушение, так как ниндзя нет на Дзо. Впрочем, Джек отказался и напал на Ину-Араси, но герцог легко заблокировал его. Мушкетеры затем напали на пиратов, но сражение было недолгим, так как наступила ночь и Нэко-Мамуси проснулся. Ину-Араси приказал отступать, так как Нэко-Мамуси и Стражи прибыли на поле боя. Нэко-Мамуси бросился на Джека, схватил его за хобот и перевернул пирата на спину. Джек тогда вернулся к своей человеческой форме, а его люди приготовились дать отпор. Племя минков и Пираты Звери сражались пять дней и пять ночей, но ни одна из сторон не сумела взять верх. В конце концов, минки, казалось, начали одерживать победу, и тогда Джек решил воспользоваться оружием Цезаря. Смертельный газ сделано минков беспомощным, и Джек убил десятки воинов, связывая Ину-Араси, Нэко-Мамуси, и некоторых из сильнейших бойцов, чтобы распять их и пытками выбить правду. Их пытали для того, чтобы узнать о местонахождении Райдзо, но ответ всегда был один и тот же: "Мы не знаем". На следующий день Джек покинул Дзо, оставив только некоторых из подчиненных. Как Ину-Араси понял позднее, Джек пошел спасать Дофламинго. Это сделало Мугивар невольными спасителями острова, так как это они победили и свергли Донкихота. В тот же день группа Санджи прибыла на остров и столкнулась с Шипсхэдом, преследующим Тристан. Пираты не остались в стороне и спасли девушку. Позже они пришли к развалинам города, где увидели одних минков замученными на крестах, других - ослабленными газом и лежащими на земле. Один из них, Педро, умолял спасти Ину-Араси и Нэко-Мамуси, так как они были ранены больше всех, но именно они не могли погибнуть. Цезарь признался, что газ, Коро, был его творением, и был вынужден нейтрализовать его после приказов Санджи и Чоппера. Санджи победил Шипсхэда, и Пираты Звери отступили. Когда Муивары вошли в город, на них напали Ванда, думая, что они с Джеком заодно. Ванда была ослаблена ядом и ее легко повалила Нами, но минк, не желая сдаваться, подняла бомбу, чтобы взорвать их всех. Однако Тристан и Педро остановили Ванду, сказав, что пираты помогли им и прогнали врагов. Затем Мугивары приступили к спасению всех пострадавших от газа, пока не стало слишком поздно. Два дня назад: Пираты Мохнатой Шапки In the present, Chopper prepared to go check on Нэко-Мамуси and the Guardians. He and the Straw Hats were accompanied by Wanda and Carrot as they rode into the Whale Forest. During their ride, Zoro asked what happened to Sanji and Caesar, and Brook revealed that Sanji was possibly unable to ever return to them. When they fought the Big Mom Pirates, they accidentally gave away that they were going to Zou, and Pekoms knew where it was as he was a native of the island. The Big Mom Pirates arrived on Zou two days ago, and Pekoms and Capone Bege entered the island. They discovered the ruins of Kurau City, and Pekoms flew into a rage at the sight of his birthplace destroyed. Meanwhile, the Curly Hats celebrated with the minks. Nami swapped clothes with Wanda and received a treasured dress, and Sanji was very taken with the female minks. Momonosuke hid in his room, and Caesar disguised himself in order to avoid recognition. Meanwhile, Pekoms reunited with his tribesmen in tears, relieved that they had survived. Nami and Caesar saw Pekoms and Bege in shock, and Caesar begged them to help him. However, Sanji said he was worthless to them now that Doflamingo was defeated and asked what he did to Big Mom. Caesar revealed that he was commissioned to do research for Big Mom which led to nothing, but he lied and took payment anyways. Sanji said he deserved what was coming for him, but also realized they were enemies of Big Mom as well. Caesar offered to team up with Sanji to assassinate the Big Mom Pirates, but Sanji told Brook to accompany him as they confronted the two pirates. Pekoms tearfully thanked Sanji for saving his people, and he revealed that their missions were to capture Caesar and do something that would tear the Straw Hats apart. However, Pekoms said he would leave the Straw Hats alone in exchange for Caesar as his thanks. Bege yelled at him to not put his emotions over his mission, but Pekoms ignored him, and Bege shot the mink in the back using his Devil Fruit powers. Bege unleashed his crewmates from inside his body, revealing that he ate the Shiro Shiro no Mi and became a castle man. The Firetank Pirates surrounded Sanji and Brook, and Vito brought Nami and Chopper in. Bege told Caesar, who was up in the trees, that he would be shot with Seastone bullets, causing Caesar to come down. Bege brought Caesar and the Straw Hats inside his body, chaining them all up except for Sanji, who sat at a table. Bege came to the table and revealed an invitation for a tea party and wedding ceremony. Sanji, the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, would marry Purin, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family. Sanji refused the invitation as Nami, Chopper, and Brook tried to think of what being from the Vinsmoke Family could mean. Bege told Sanji that he would come regardless of what he wanted as he manipulated the fortress, binding Sanji. Vito revealed a secret to Sanji, one which he was shocked that the Firetank Pirates knew. Sanji then requested to write a note for the rest of the crew, and told Nami, Chopper, and Brook to give the note to Luffy's group when they arrived, stashing it between the chains around Nami's waist. Suddenly, he threw them out of Bege's body, shocking the Firetank Pirates. He then held Caesar at gunpoint, saying that there was someone behind his "Only Alive" bounty and the marriage and that they would not allow him to be killed. He would come to the tea party with Caesar, but only if Bege spared his crewmates. Suddenly, Bege was confronted by Нэко-Мамуси, who asked why Pekoms was lying on the ground covered in blood. Bege attempted to bluff his way out by claiming one of Jack's men had remained behind and attacked them, as Nami asked Sanji why he was still in Bege's body. Sanji told her that this was his problem and promised to be back with a smile, despite the protests of his friends. He said his goodbyes as Bege converted his legs into tank treads and raced away. Wanda asked the Straw Hats if they should chase after them, but Brook, tearing up, said that Sanji had no intention of returning. Sanji had written that he had to see a woman and would be back soon. Минки и самураи In the present, the Straw Hats continued riding to see Нэко-Мамуси. Luffy was initially excited about the possibility of Sanji marrying, but was told that if he did, the Straw Hats would become subordinates of Big Mom. It was for this reason that led Brook to believe Sanji had cut himself off from the crew. However, Zoro reminded them that Sanji left of his own volition without apologizing, and that they had already angered Kaido, making it unwise to directly challenge another Yonko. This led to an argument, and Luffy decided to go and ask Sanji himself, but was reminded that Big Mom is a powerful Yonko and they cannot invade her domain without a strategy. The Straw Hats reached the Guardians' residential district and were greeted by the Guardians, who revealed that Нэко-Мамуси and Pekoms were recuperating inside. They found Нэко-Мамуси taking a bath and eating lasagne, which infuriated Chopper as he instructed the ruler to do neither of those things. Нэко-Мамуси accidentally reopened his wounds while playing with a ball, forcing him back in bed. Meanwhile, Luffy talked with Pekoms, who revealed that Sanji's father and Big Mom arranged the wedding and that the Vinsmoke Family is a family of killers. This shocked Luffy and Nami, and Pekoms revealed that the Vinsmoke Family are the leaders of a military organization called Germa 66. However, Luffy did not care about this, and only wished to avoid becoming Big Mom's subordinate. Pekoms assured him that he would not, as this was a family affair, but Sanji would never be a Straw Hat again after getting married. This angered Luffy, who ordered Pekoms to take him to the tea party and told Nami that he would go there alone, as it would increase his chances of infiltrating the party. Luffy went outside, where he was met by Нэко-Мамуси, who reopened his wounds while hugging him. As Нэко-Мамуси was tended to, Luffy reunited with Law and his crew, and he told Law about Sanji's predicament. This shocked Law, who reminded Luffy that Kaido would likely be coming after them and this would not be good for Zou. Touched by Law's compassion for them, the minks threw a party that lasted throughout the night. Meanwhile, Robin, Franky, and Brook sat guard at Zunisha's hip in order to prevent the samurai from entering Zou. However, they fell asleep, and the samurai arrived on the elephant the next day with the monkey mink. However, when Kin'emon asked the mink about Raizo, it ran off in distress to report the samurai's presence. Робин, Фрэнки и Брук просыпаются, понимая, что упустили самураев. Минк-обезьянка, Бариет, звонит в колокол и кричит, что самураи прибыли, а Кинемон и Кандзюро воссоединяются с Момоносукэ в лесу. Соломенные шляпы мчатся через Китовый лес для того, чтобы перехватить новых гостей, а Ину-Араси и Нэко-Мамуси оба морализируют войска для поиска. Однако это приводит к столкновению двух правителей лицом к лицу, они сразу же начинают перепалку. Это почти приводит к смертельному бою, но Кинемон призывает их оставить борьбу. Несмотря на мольбы Мугивар, самураи представляются и объявляют, что ищут Райдзо. Минки опускаются на колени, объявляя, что "Райдзо-доно" в безопасности, повергая Мугивар в шок. Оказывается, минки и клан Когецу - старые друзья, поэтому жители Дзо скорее умрут, чем выдадут самурая. Влияние на сюжет *Многие персонажи появляются впервые после таймскипа. Герои (в порядке их появления): Кидзару, А.О , Монки Д. Драгон, Лаффит, Шилью, Багги, Модзи, Галдино, Альвида, Кабадзи, Ричи , Бепо, Жан Барт, Сяти и Пенгвин. *Edward Weevil is the final Shichibukai of the timeskip line-up introduced and claims to be Whitebeard's son. **Weevil is targeting the Whitebeard Pirates and allies to acquire the late Yonko’s fortune. **Weevil has already defeated A.O and 15 other allies, as well as killed 600 people in total and leveled several whole cities, a testament to his terrifying strength. **Weevil decides to go after Luffy due to his rumored affiliation with the Whitebeard Pirates from the Battle of Marineford in the hopes that he knows anything that could lead him to Marco. *Племя Минков представлено официально после первого упоминания во время Арки Архипелага Сабаоди, где был показан прейскурант на рабов. Минки стоили от 700,000. **Бепо и Пекомс - члены племени минков.. *Драгон объявляет о намерении собрать всех лидеров Революционной Армии. *Шилью и Лаффит теперь командиры второго и пятого судов пиратов Черной Бороды соответственно. *Jesus Burgess has found the Revolutionary Army's main base. *Buggy's new organization Buggy's Delivery is shown, and has acquired a monopoly in the war market. **Hajrudin and his four fellow giants were S-Class members of Buggy's Delivery, but quit after joining the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. *Jack attacked Zou and destroyed the Mokomo Dukedom a week before the Straw Hats arrived. **He attacked Zou in search for Raizo and was killed by the Marines who were escorting Doflamingo, but his death is unconfirmed. **Jack is revealed to be Kaido's right hand man, member of the Beasts Pirates and captain of the Mammoth. **The Beasts Pirates led by Jack destroyed the Mokomo Dukedom with Caesar's "poison gas weapon" Koro. **Награда Джека составляет 1 миллиард. Это высочацшая из всех названных за головы преступников цен, на 450 сотен миллионов превосходящая награду Эйса. Это также первая награда, измеряемая в миллиардах. **Jack is revealed be a user of the Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mammoth. His Devil Fruit is also revealed to be an ancient version of the Zou Zou no Mi. **Джек пытал сильнейших воинов-минков, включая Ину-Араси и Нэко-Мамуси. Он лишил Ину-Араси левой ноги. Похожая ситуация произошла с Нэко-Мамуси: его левая рука была отрезана членом Пиратов Зверей. **Jack left Zou after the battle upon learning Doflamingo was defeated the same day, making the Straw Hat Pirates saviors to the Mink Tribe. *Capone Bege's bounty has risen to 300,000,000 and his Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Shiro Shiro no Mi. *Bege gives Sanji's group an invitation to a wedding tea party held by the Big Mom Pirates where Sanji, the Vinsmoke Family's third son, has to marry Purin, the Charlotte Family's 35th daughter. *Sanji's connection to the Vinsmoke Family confirms he had some special means to leave his home in North Blue and end up in East Blue in the past. *Capone Bege and Vito appear to know some secret concerning Sanji. *Sanji assumes that the person who made the Marines and World Government write "alive only" on his bounty poster is the same person who made a decision about the wedding. *Пекомс говорит, что отец Санджи и Биг Мам согласовали свадьбу. *Семья Винсмок - род наемных убийц, а отец Санджи известен в подпольном мире. *Отец Санджи - глава организации Джерма 66 и также, очевидно, глава семьи Винсмок. *Если бы Санджи отказался от приглашения Биг Мам, он получил бы в "подарок" голову одного из близких или знакомых ему людей, например, кого-то из Мугивар, Барати или даже Камабакка. *После свершения свадьбы Санджи перестанет быть членом Мугивар. Этот политический союз должен соединить семьи Винсмок и Шарлотта, поэтому Санджи встанет под командование Биг Мам. Сам Черная Нога планирует покинуть команду, чтобы его накама избежали влияния Ёнко. *Минки укрыли Райдзо от пиратов Джека, так как, оказывается, являются старыми товарищами с кланом Когецу из страны Вано. Примечания Навигация по арке Навигация по сайту en:Zou Arc fr:Arc Zou ca:Arc de Zou